


Мой

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Первая течка Гарри.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Мой

Гарри сильно нервничал из-за поединка с драконами. Не помогал и тот факт, что он был осведомлён. У него сильно крутило живот и начала подниматься температура.

Рон несколько раз бросал на него взгляд и с каждым следующим хмурился все сильнее.

— Со мной все в порядке, — выдавил Гарри раздраженно. Но нет, он не был в порядке. Ему становилось только хуже.

— Ты принимаешь зелья? — зачем-то спросил Рон и уселся, свесив ноги с кровати. Теперь взгляд его был слишком пристальным, слишком внимательным и чрезмерно обеспокоенным. И несмотря на то, что они все ещё были в ссоре, он словно забыл об этом, слишком увлёкшись чем-то особенным.

— Какие зелья? — с трудом переспросил Гарри. Живот на секунду скрутило с такой силой, что он невольно поморщился, подтянув колени к животу. 

— У тебя течка начинается. А завтра первое задание. Как ты собираешься сражаться с драконом в таком… 

— Откуда ты знаешь про…

— Ну конечно я знаю. Мой брат, Чарли… Черт. Тебе срочно нужно в больничное крыло. Тебя накрывает. И меня, кажется, тоже. Я попрошу Гермиону! 

Он так быстро выбежал из комнаты, что Гарри не успел уточнить. Он буквально ничего не знал о течке. Только в общих чертах. И до сих пор не понимал, что такое быть омегой. Единственное, что его волновало в данный момент, это боль. Она не давала сосредоточиться. Противно ныло внутри и… 

Он сунул руку в брюки, оттянул трусы и пальцем мазнул между ягодиц. 

Все верно. Что-то отвратительное и склизкое вытекало из него. 

Гарри поморщился и, не дожидаясь прихода Рона, сбежал в душ. 

Прохладная вода принесла облегчение. Гарри постарался смыть все лишнее, а по его мнению лишним было все, что по какой-то нелепой причине вытекало из задницы. Немного, да, но неприятно. 

И никаких зелий он не принимал. А нужно было. Значит, поход в больничное крыло не отменялся.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Гермиона уже ждала его, Рона нигде не было видно. 

— А где Рон? — спросил Гарри. 

— Он ещё не очень хорошо себя контролирует, — объяснила Гермиона. — Боится, что наделает глупостей. Запах достаточно сильный. Ребят обещал придержать. 

— И как мне пройти мимо них? 

Гермиона улыбнулась и достала из сумочки какой-то спрей. 

— Мы скроем твой запах. Не целиком и только на некоторое время, но этого хватит, чтобы без приключений добраться до мадам Помфри. Если, конечно, это не первая течка.

Гарри натянуто улыбнулся. Гермиона широко распахнула глаза, безмолвно произнесла «Оу» и убрала бесполезный спрей. 

— Тогда доставай мантию. И выбираться будешь бегом.

***

Мадам Помфри оставила его на ночь. Блокаторы в первую течку запретила строго-настрого, зато влила убойную дозу успокоительного. Пообещала придумать что-нибудь, чтобы Гарри смог выполнить задание, но, судя по ее лицу, у неё не было никаких идей. Так что Гарри не сомневался, что этой ночью соберётся консилиум для обсуждения его положения.

А пока он погрузился в блаженную дрему. Его почти не беспокоил жар во всем теле. Желание было, но смутное — он пока не совсем понимал, чего хочет. Просто тело требовало… прикосновений или ласки. Возбуждение накатывало временами, буквально выгибая тело. Постоянный настойчивый зуд в дырке не давал о себе забывать. Но это уже не волновало. Это все было фоном. А в голове царил туман, переживания отошли на задний план. 

Пока в какой-то момент его не вырвал из дремы запах. Запах! 

Настойчивый, сводящий с ума. Ничего конкретного, но он забил ноздри — тяжёлый, насыщенный. И такой великолепный. В него хотелось окунуться, задохнуться в нем. Тумблер в голове громко щелкнул, когда из-за ширмы показался Малфой. Померкло все. Даже испуганный взгляд слизеринского мудака. Его «Поттер — вонючка» уже не имело значения, хотя именно сейчас от Гарри воняло больше всего, судя по направленным хищным взглядам в пустоту, когда он пробирался к выходу из гостиной. Малфой теперь смотрел так же. Всего секунду назад там был страх, затем губы поджались, появилась решительность. Зрачки расширились. Малфой вдохнул шумно, прикрыл веки, и потрясающий обволакивающий аромат усилился в разы. 

Гарри тряхнуло, снесло волной возбуждения, выгнуло. Он откинул голову, закатил глаза и шире расставил ноги. Невыносимый зуд между ног вырвал неконтролируемый стон — просящий. 

Это звучало ужасно — Гарри был в этом уверен. Но ему все ещё было все равно. Он просто хотел. Чего угодно.

Малфоя. Всего, целиком. Хоть как-нибудь. Но чем ближе, тем лучше. 

Покрывало сбилось в ногах, шеи коснулся прохладный — невыносимо приятный — кончик чужого носа, с шумом втянул настойчивый запах. И на выдохе послышалось тихое, почти ласковое:

— Сучка. 

Гарри замычал протестующе. Связно выражаться не получалось. Но где-то на краю сознания созрело понимание, что так оно и есть. И хорошо, что ему на это было глубоко плевать. Он подался навстречу ладони, ведущей от груди к животу. Задрожал внутренне. 

Этого было слишком мало. Он хотел почувствовать голой кожей. Хотел этот тяжёлый запах на себе. Впитать его. Вобрать в себя Малфоя. И потянул за полу пижамной рубашки, забыв о наличии пуговиц. 

Малфой все понял правильно. Он не отрывал носа от шеи. Жадно впитывал аромат, но рукой скользнул под рубашку, и Гарри едва не подбросило на кровати. Горячая ладонь прижалась к раскалённой коже, под ней спазмом скрутило мышцы. Болезненно-приятно дернулся член. 

Гарри повернул голову. Перед глазами все плыло, веки почти не открывались, но он видел жадный, обжигающий взгляд Малфоя, почти чёрный, отливающий грозовой синевой. Чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке — быстрое, тяжелое, как после длительной тренировки. И губы на своих губах. Упругие, солено-сладкие. Чертовски умелые. 

Кольнуло ревностью — безобразной, животной. Гарри схватил Малфоя за волосы, сжал в кулак, причиняя боль, прорычал ненормальным, нечеловеческим низким голосом:

— Мой, — и сжал зубы на его губе. Сильно. До сладкого металлического привкуса на языке. 

Внутри все задрожало, он едва не заурчал от удовольствия. Или заурчал. Что-то точно приятно окутало тело, когда Малфой протолкнул в него язык. Это было самое лучшее, что Гарри испытывал в жизни. Чужая вкусная, сводящая с ума плоть внутри него, мягкая, напористая. Гарри мог лишь жадно посасывать ее, вылизывать своим языком — неумело и наверняка неправильно, но кто бы его остановил… 

Не Малфой точно. Он продолжал толкаться языком внутрь, пока его ладонь скользила по груди, пальцы до легкой покалывающей боли сжимали напряженные твёрдые соски, чередуя правый с левым. Гарри оставалось лишь стонать и выгибаться, потому что ему было плохо. Так плохо, как никогда в жизни. Так плохо, что лучше и быть не могло. Его колотило изнутри.

Он отрывал бёдра от кровати все выше, ощущая противную липкость и щекотное скольжение на коже. И его это почти не волновало, пока малфоевский язык не покинул его рот. Стало почти физически больно. Гарри не хотел его терять. Гарри хотел чуть больше. Чем больше, тем лучше. 

Малфой вместо этого прижался губами к его уху и спросил:

— Хочу тебя попробовать. Можно?

— Что? — Гарри не совсем понимал. Совсем не понимал. Только что же пробовал. Зачем остановился? — Да, — выдохнул он. — Что угодно. 

Малфой отстранился. Его ноздри широко раздувались, дыхание было неровным, но в затуманенном взгляде сквозила осознанность. 

Гарри таким похвастать не мог. Его просто напрягало, что он больше не чувствует Малфоя. Слишком далеко… 

— Ты не осознаешь, — произнёс Малфой. 

Гарри не знал, о чем речь. Но ему стало хуже. Лицо обдало жаром, мышцы скрутило. Это было… ужасно. 

— Твою мать, это что, первая течка?

Вопрос с трудом достиг адресата. Гарри едва не согнуло пополам. Он перекатился на бок и подтянул к груди колени. 

Почему все спрашивают об этом и удивляются? Они что, думают, что он в одиночестве летом пережил этот ад и никому не рассказал? Пусть не всем, но Гермионе бы с Роном обязательно признался. Да и Помфри бы показался. Но не Малфою. Нет, ему об этом точно не нужно было знать. 

Хотя теперь Гарри не был в этом так уверен. 

Ему было больно. Без Малфоя. Сознание снова уплывало. Он едва не задыхался от тяжести в груди, от заполнившего легкие недостижимого аромата. 

И снова поцелуй. Чужая рука с силой надавила на плечо, опрокидывая на спину. Язык скользнул внутрь, успокаивая. 

Гарри расслабился. Приподнял бёдра, помогая стянуть с себя штаны с промокшими насквозь трусами. Ему даже стыдно не было. Он просто наслаждался прикосновениями, горячими пальцами на своих ногах и животе. Уверенными движениями. Сильными, настойчивыми руками. 

Раздвинул ноги пошире, когда Малфой надавил коленом между ними. Одежды было слишком много, но Гарри все равно почувствовал прижавшийся к паху напряженный каменный член. И застонал от удовольствия пополам с разочарованием, потеряв уже полюбившийся вкус малфоевских губ и языка. 

Он сходил с ума. Тело сотрясало крупной дрожью. Возбуждение выворачивало внутренности наизнанку. Он слышал утробное рычание — нечеловеческое, но приятное на слух, словно искренний комплимент. И отвечал каким-то дико непривычным урчанием. Оно само срывалось с губ. 

Он не сразу понял, что случилось дальше. Малфой устраивался между его ног, что-то говорил слишком тихо, чтобы Гарри удалось расслышать. Его дыхание опалило живот. А потом нечто мягкое и нежное коснулось головки. 

Гарри дернул бёдрами вверх, толкнулся во что-то довольно твёрдое, услышал короткое ругательство и почувствовал сильные руки на тазовых костях. Они давили, прижимая к койке, пока влажное и мягкое скользило вдоль члена, слизывая… 

Язык! Гарри наконец это понял. Малфой его вылизывал. Чувствительную истекающую головку, твёрдый напряженный ствол. Яички… Да, это было восхитительно. Приятно, нежно, незнакомо, чуть щекотно, но потрясающе до невозможности. 

Гарри раздвинул ноги ещё шире, услышал в ответ одобрительное ворчание, растёкся под Малфоем безобразной лужицей. И резко распахнул глаза, почувствовав, как язык скользнул под мошонку. 

Нет. Нет-нет-нет, там же… 

Он вскинул руку и схватил Малфоя за волосы. Хотел остановить, но не смог. Боялся потерять ощущение его близости. И выдавил осипшим голосом:

— Нет! Не там… 

Малфой медленно приподнял голову, по пути облизав яички и ствол. И это было так пошло, так невыносимо красиво и так до неприличного будоражаще, что Гарри, вздрогнув, едва вновь не потерял связь с реальностью.

Малфой вскинул красноречиво бровь и уточнил:

— Почему это? 

И облизал влажно блестящие припухшие губы. 

Гарри почти сдался. И все же прошептал:

— Там… эта… противно. Вытекает. Фу.

— М-м-м… — протянул Малфой, ухмыльнувшись. — Противно, значит… — и вновь опустил голову. 

Гарри снова тряхнуло. На этот раз гораздо сильнее. Кончик малфоевского языка толкнулся точно в дырку. Зудящую, текущую, требовательную. Она поджалась и тут же расслабилась, выдавливая новую порцию тягучей субстанции. Малфой поднял на Гарри взгляд, облизнулся и шепнул:

— Не смей мне врать, Поттер.

Он перехватил Гарри под колени и задрал их вверх, открывая для себя лучший доступ и обзор. 

Гарри вцепился руками в простыни. Вот теперь было стыдно. Очень стыдно, но хорошо, горячо. Малфой прожигал взглядом пульсирующую дырку, член дергался, головка билась о живот, оставляя следы предэякулята на коже. Гарри скрутило внутренности, обожгло желанием. Он смотрел на Малфоя, ловил его темный хитрый взгляд, следил за дразнящими движениями языка, осторожно скользящего по нежной коже за яичками. И ждал. Ждал, когда влажный язык мягко опустится ниже. Ещё ниже. Самым кончиком дотронется до темных складочек, надавит совсем чуть-чуть. 

Он застонал, почти заскулил. Зуд в дырке нарастал, а Малфой, сволочь, не торопился. Обошёл сомкнутое колечко и лизнул чуть ниже, собирая вытекающую смазку. Сглотнул и расплылся в улыбке.

Гарри отчаянно покраснел. Бёдра неконтролируемо дрожали, дергались. Пальцы на ногах поджимались чуть не до судорог. И когда он уже готов был сдаться и, возможно, разрыдаться, Малфой выдохнул жарко прямо в промежность и толкнулся языком внутрь. 

Гарри подбросило на кровати — хорошо, что Малфой держал ноги. Он отчетливо ощущал толкающийся глубже язык, раздвигающий тугие стенки, и поддающуюся напору дырку. Смазка текла все сильнее, словно наконец нашла выход. Губы прижались к нежной коже, втянули, высасывая все до капли. Острый кончик языка щекотал отверстие. 

Гарри выгнулся. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы оргазм подступил близко-близко. Он задыхался. И стоило лишь схватиться за член, как на живот брызнула белёсая струя. 

Он вскрикнул. И расслабился. Закрыл глаза. Растёкся по кровати. 

Малфой ещё что-то говорил. Шебуршал чем-то и порыкивал. А потом долго размазывал по животу засыпающего Гарри их сперму, втирая в кожу их смешанный запах. 

Уснули они вместе, сплетенные по рукам и ногам. Гарри дышал Малфоем и чувствовал успокоение. 

Утром их разбудила сердитая медиведьма. Потребовала от Малфоя полного отчета о произошедшем. Отвечал он на удивление спокойно и уверенно. Объяснял, что проникновения не было, что последствий не возникнет, что он все держал под контролем, ублюдок. Не краснел и не зажимался, пока Гарри сгорал от стыда, накрывшись одеялом. 

Мадам Помфри отошла, чтобы дать им привести себя в порядок. Только отметила, что течные симптомы прошли, а значит, достаточно будет простого успокоительного и спрея, чтобы Гарри смог выполнить задание, ни на что не отвлекаясь. 

Малфой откинул одеяло и схватил Гарри за подбородок, заставив посмотреть на себя. Прошипел:

— Я не люблю тебя, Поттер! 

— Я тебя тоже, Малфой, — огрызнулся Гарри. А внутри что-то заледенело, воспротивилось… Инстинкты? 

«Мой», — вспомнил Гарри. 

А Малфой, рыкнув, закончил:

— Если хоть кто-то к тебе прикоснется, загрызу! — и оскалился, продемонстрировав удлинившиеся клыки. 

Гарри практически готов был подставить шею. Сдержался в последний момент. А Малфой, развернувшись, быстро покинул больничное крыло.


End file.
